1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hook member for connecting an upholstery material covering a vehicle seat on a seat frame, and a latch structure of the upholstery material using the hook member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A type of latch structure of the upholstery material, a latch structure using two hook members (each having a J-shaped longitudinal section), is described in JP-A-2003-169979. The hook members can be engaged with each other.
In the latch structure, an upholstery material covers a surface side of a vehicle seat. In addition a first hook member attaches to one end of the upholstery material. A second hook member attaches to the other end of the upholstery material. Then the first hook member and the second hook member are engaged with each other in an opposed manner at a back side of the seat.
However, in this configuration, when the upholstery material is pulled by tension exerted during seating of a passenger, the opposed hook members are relatively easily disengaged from each other. Therefore, the configuration has not been able to stably latch the upholstery material on the vehicle seat.